Inside of me
by Nata23
Summary: They both lost many things. She lost her mother and best friend and he lost his parents and his younger brother. Can Hinata Hyuga and Itachi Uchiha find comfort in each other? (ItaHina) (SasOc)


Inside of me

"Hinata are you ready yet? The movers are ready!" An irritated Neji yelled from downstairs. Hinata sat up from her wooden floors and looked around at the lavender colored room. _So Bare_. Walls that had endless pictures of family and friends was now stripped of the life it once had. _A pity._ With ease Hinata rose to her feet and grabbed her purple back pack and unplugged her phone from the stretched and looked at her room one last time. Memories rushed back to her.

_"Okay what should we start with first?" Hinata asked her best friend Ten-Ten. It was a ritual that every Saturday Ten-Ten would spend a night to do girly things like talk about boys watch movies all that mushy stuff. " Nails?" The brunette shrugged. "Fine with me," Hinata sat down and grabbed the only color her friend would allow her to use, blue._

_"Aye Hina?" Ten-Ten looked at her friend. "Hm?" The bluenette looked at her friend." Can I tell you something." A smile graced Hinata's face. " Of course Ten." The brunette sat up at attention." You have to promise not to tell anyone and I mean Anyone! And you have to promise not to judge me no matter what!" Concern etched across her face. "Ten-Ten I would never tell anyone anything you don't want me to tell and I would never judge you,you are my best 's the matter? Tell me." Ten-Ten stared into her best friends eyes looking for any kind of sign that she was lying. She saw none.' Of course not Hina wont judge me'_

_Ten-Ten took a deep breath trying to keep the tears down but failed horribly." Hinata I'm-" She tried to not cry but she really couldn't stop the sob that escaped her. Hinata looked at her best friend with worry. "Ten-Ten whats the matter?" She didn't get an answer from the weeping girl. She pulled her into a tight embrace which only made Ten-Ten cry harder. "Shhhhh Ten please don't carry this burden alone. You can tell me you know." Ten-Ten grabbed Hinata tighter,fearing this would be the last time she would ever get to talk to her. 'She probably would hate me if she knew.'_

_"You know Ten if you don't want to tell me that's okay, I won't hate you." Hinata lifted the crying girl head up. Hinata smiled. Ten-Ten wiped her never-ending tears to no avail,they kept coming down.' Its now or never' "Hinata I'm (hiccup) I'm, I'm gay." The last word came out more like a whisper. Hinata looked at her friend dead in the eye and smiled. "I don't care,"_

_Ten-Ten just stared at her best friend and tackled her into another hug. " I love you Hinata Huyga so much. Thank you so much." Tears ran freely but she didn't bother to wipe them away. Her best friend had accepted her for who she is. She only shared this secret with her family but now that Hinata knew she felt better, much better._

"Hinata," The bluenette was snapped from her thoughts and looked at her older cousin. He had a scowl etched on his face. 'Nothing from the usual'. " Everyone is waiting on you, it's time to go..Now!" Hinata put her purple backpack on her shoulder and turned to follow her brooding cousin out of her old house and into her family's limo.

"About time Oneesan," Hanabi said a little to loudly for Hinata. But being the bigger sister she gave her little sister a ruffle on the head as she sat next to her." Sorry Hana just lost track of the time that's all." Hanabi pouted and folded her arms. "Chichi how long is this flight again?"

Hiashi sighed," About 10 hours." He didn't need to glance up from his newspaper to see the look that his youngest daughter was giving him. She gave him the same look every time. This would be the fifteenth time she asked him-not that he was counting but ahem. "Ten hours on a flight with Hanabi will be the worst punishment I ever had." Neji mumbled.

"What did you say girly boy?!" Hanabi yelled. " You heard me boy," And like that Neji and Hanabi went back and forth. Hinata grabbed her head phones and slipped them into her ears. She leaned her head on the window and watched her former life disappear as they drove towards the airport. _America here we come_.

Itachi walked the cold streets of New York. He stuffed his hands deeper into his denim. He entered a small restaurant and looked around for his cousin. He spotted Shisui who waved at him with a smile. "Yo Tachi!" "You have the nerve to call me at this hour and drag me into the cold just to grab some pie," Itachi glared at his cousin. " Not like you were doing anything else but brooding in your room probably at a wall or something." Itachi just stared at his cousin and shook his head.

A waiter came to take their order. Shisui order two slices of apple pie and a hot coco while Itachi just got a coffee. _Black and bitter just like his attitude._ Shisui cleared his throat which got his cousins attention. " So how have you been?" Silence. Shisui sighed and sipped his coco. " It's pretty cold today huh?" Silence._ Its like talking to a rock, scratch that I'll have a better chance with the rock. Well time to get down to the point._

"You do know pouting like a baby won't bring Sasuke back right?!" Itachi seemed to be in a debate with himself. He couldn't find the will to look at his cousin. Ah his coffee seemed so interesting right now. " He isn't dead you know!" "You don't know that!" Itachi snapped. Shisui stayed silent. " Who knows where he could be?" Itachi looked down at his coffee one last time before throwing a ten on the table and walking off.

"Itachi wait!" But it was too late he watched as the raven walked or more like stormed out of the restaurant before he sat down in defeat. _Sasuke please come home._

Itachi slammed the door to his condo. He ran his hand through his long hair and tried to calm down. He took off his coat and shoes and decided a shower would be nice. _Yes a nice calm shower would make me forget._ But the memories resurfaced as it had been for the past months since his brother ran away.

_"Nii-san look at my picture that I drew for mommy and daddy!" A six-year-old Sasuke yelled to a nine-year old Itachi. Itachi grabbed the paper that had a picture of a dinosaur blowing fire and eating people? Itachi laughed and handed the picture back to his brother. "That's a pretty cool picture they'll love it!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Really?!" Sasuke waited all night for their parents to come home. He fell asleep on the couch._

_Around eleven the door clicked and in walked a sleepy Mikoto and Fugaku. Mikoto began to take off her coat and head to take a nice warm shower. As she and her husband sulked to their room she noticed her youngest fast sleep on the couch. She stopped her husband and had him follow her into the living room. "Sasuke," She whispered. His little eyes flew open. "Mommy," He rubbed his eyes. _

_"What are you doing on the couch sweetie?" Sasuke sat up and grabbed his picture. "I made this for you and daddy for your anniversary." Mikoto and Fugaku just stared at this picture. 'Today is my anniversary?' She looked at her husband who had that stoic look on his face."Sasuke your too big to be drawing something so trivial like dinosaurs." Sasuke looked crestfallen. "Now go to bed you have school tomorrow." _

_Itachi watched as his brother sulk to his room to go to sleep. Then he listened to his parents argue for what seemed like hours._

_A few years later_

_Itachi opened his fourteen year old brothers room. Drawings were everywhere. On the floors, hung on the blue walls, the desk just had to admit that Sasuke could draw like a to his desk was a guitar. Sasuke also had a very good my parents don't seem to notice any of this. Itachi strode pass the mess that was his brother's room to his brother who was fast asleep. "Sasuke wake up birthday boy." After a hit or two or three with a pillow the younger brother finally woke hit him one last time,"Happy birthday Sasuke!" " Thanks bro, where's mom and dad?" _

_"They had to fly to Suna for a business meeting." Itachi didn't miss the look on his brothers face. "Don't worry about them." Itachi ruffled Sasuke's already messy head. "I invited Naruto,Kiba, Sakura and the rest of the gang over later. Then the girls are going to leave and the boys will spend the night." Sasuke stretched and sat up. " That sounds like fun but-"_

_"But what?" Itachi tilted his head. He watched the emotions run across his brothers face. Then Sasuke's lip began to tremble and tears ran down his young face. Itachi bought him in for a hug and comforted his brother while he cried."Why don't they love me? They missed my birthday since I was eight but they never miss yours!" Itachi couldn't find the words instead he just rubbed his back untill he succumbed back into a dreamful slumber._

_Two months ago._

_Itachi knocked on his brother's door. No answer. So he did what any brother would do when their younger sibling doesn't open the door,he barged in. Sasuke's room was still messy but not as messy as it used to be. Sasuke emerged from his restroom in nothing but some black boxers and stared at Itachi. "I see someone has no regards for personal space," Sasuke joked while towel drying his hair. " I see someone needs to learn how to clean up better." Itachi dodged the towel that was thrown at him._

_"Wanna grab dinner?" Itachi sat at the edge of Sasuke's bed as Sasuke began to dress into some black Adidas sweatpants and a red long-sleeved shirt. Itachi didn't notice the two backpacks by his dresser. " Naw, I'm going to with Kiba and Naruto to Kiba's loft in Aspen for the weekend." Sasuke and his friends would always plan little trips around the country to snowboard or ski or anything else a group of rich eighteen year old boys did now a days. "Your leaving tonight?" "Yea since Christmas break is almost over and we are going to spend two days there and gonna make the most of it." Sasuke sat next to his brother._

_"Well you be careful and make sure you text me when you make it." Sauske rolled his eyes." I know I Know." Itachi poked his younger brother on the forehead." Aye!" Itachi laughed and stood up to leave." Alright Sasuke don't forget to text me when you make it." He got a pillow thrown at his head in response._

_The next day there was no text from Sasuke. Itachi tried calling him but his phone was off. After trying one more time he phoned Naruto._

_"Hello?"A groggy voice answered on the other line.'Jesus they sleep all the time'. "Naruto I was just checking on you guys tell Sasuke to charge his phone and call me when he gets up." "Huh? What are you talking about Sasuke isn't here." Itachi sat up straight and tried not to panic. "What do you mean he is not with you?! You him and Kiba were supposed to be in Aspen!" Naruto was now more alert then ever." What? No! We never planned a trip? Itachi what's going on where is Sasuke? Hello? Hello! Dammit!" Itachi let his phone drop to the floor.' Where the hell is Sasuke?"_

_After that the days seemed to blur. Everyone and I mean Everyone tried to find Sasuke. The media went crazy and the Main Uchicha family was in the crossfire. ' Young Uchicha prince went missing'. His parents actually seemed like they gave a fuck but it was too late for watched his mother cry and his father gave sad looks. Through the next few weeks Itachi grew bitter and kept his distance from everyone._

_One day Itachi just decided to go into Sasuke's room to look for something-anything to give a clue to where he could have escaped too. Instead he found a note taped on Sasuke's television._

_" To whoever finds this note, well I'm already gone now. I didn't mean to hurt anyone I just have to get away from this life this name. I'm tired of the way my parents treat me. Second best. The only one I had was my brother Itachi and my best friends Kiba and Naruto. To you guys I am sorry that I left but I just feel like I had to find myself. Don't worry I'll be back. I don't know when though.I'm sorry once again and I love you guys. P.S Naruto don't try to look for me it will be a waste of time. P.P.S Itachi this is not your fault."_

_After he found that note he did what he should have done and cursed his parents out and put the blame directly on them. He then moved out into his own place. He decided two things one: he hated his parents, two: he was going to find his brother if it was the last thing he ever did."_

**A/N: This is my second story. I'm trying to get better with my writing skills. My first story is on hold. Please tell me what you think. No flames! Constructive Criticism only please. Please review review review!**

**About this story:**

**Itachi and Hinata**

**Sasuke and Ayame**

**This will be mostly a Hinata and Itachi story but Sasuke will have a pretty big role.**

**So love it/hate it/neither? let me know!**

**-Nata**


End file.
